Video Games
by Ellechillin
Summary: "If this happens, it'll break Ethan's heart." Tara said. Christian shrugged "Then leave." Tara/Christian
1. Chapter 1

Life is a Bleedin Migraine

Inhale...exhale...Alone...in her dressing room. Where she didn't have to put on a happy face. Not the prima ballerina...just Tara the small town girl. She looked at the flyer, tracing the outline of his name. Looked at the note again. She'd been following his career every since he left Australia...she counted to herself. That was 10 years ago. He'd never looked back either...not even for her. There was no one to blame but herself. He was a legend now. The potential she had seen, he'd not only lived up to it...he exceeded it. She smiled to herself.

A sharp knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She quickly put the flyer and the note into her bag. She knew who that was. Ethan. He popped his head in first and then walked in, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tara, I'm so proud of you! You were fantastic out there, darling." he beamed.

She smiled back cocking her head so she could look into his eyes. "I wasn't expecting you back until the 7th." she kissed his lips.

He pulled her up kissing her with a need, attention, lust and the passion he had been holding onto for these last two months. "Well I've let my assistant handle this week since I missed your opening day, I wouldn't miss the finale. Plus, I've gotten an invitation for us to go to Christian's performance in our very own Sydney."

Tara looked at him wide eyed "Christian's coming here? Oh, that's great. We haven't seen him in like wot, 9 years?" she lied easily. Tara pulled away so her husband couldn't see her face as she put on her clothes.

"It's been 10 for you. He's with the American Ballet Theatre now. As a principal." he entwined his hand into hers as they left the building.

"Well he didn't come to the wedding." Tara muttered.

Ethan opened the passenger door to his Porsche and closed it behind Tara. He got into the other side shooting her a look "He'd just gotten the soloist position at the Berlin Ballet. That's opportunity.."

"Yea, Yea, Yea." Tara leaned over and kissed Ethan "I know, I'm being a bit catty. So when is the ballet?" she asked nonchalant.

"Tomorrow night at 7." he said. "Now tonight, I'm going to bathe my wife in a nice bubble bath and then a massage. How's that sound?" he asked putting the car into gear.

"Fantastic. I'm a lucky woman." she kissed his knuckles.

As Ethan went on about the work and the beauty of China, Tara thoughts had shifted. She hadn't spoken to Christian in 10 years but Ethan had spoken to Christian off and on for years. They had even collaborated in a few performances.

She wondered if he was still playful...if he still looked at her the same. If he smelled like cinnamon. If he still tasted...

Tara blinked herself out of such thoughts. Her life was the cliche of perfect. Wonderful husband who loved and adored her. Career that is was the envy of most ballerinas around the world. Perfect.

But...

He still had the ability to immobilize her. Simply by seeing his name on a flyer. Of course the damn note. The note that made her want to take it out of her purse and look at it again. Come, ~Christian

She hated him...Couldn't wait to see him...

Fuck, life was a bloody migraine.


	2. Chapter 2

Scent

She looked at herself from every angle in the mirror that was elevated on a platform in her closet. Maybe the dress was overkill? It had just arrived as a present from Prabal Gurung; a designer she absolutely fell in love with while she was in Paris with Kat last winter. The dress was black, and long with sheer cut outs around her torso, arms, and legs with a plunging V line cut down her chest. She fastened her diamond earrings and tried to steady her nerves. Tara frowned as she pined up her hair with her gemstone encrusted hair pin. Does he like my hair pinned up or down? She asked herself.

Tara could lie to herself all she wanted…but she had chosen this dress for Christian. For him to envy Ethan when her husband's arm was around her waist…catty…yes…but an impression that he would not forget soon.

With a slight knock, Ethan walked into her closet with admiration and lust in his eyes. He sat down on the chaise that was the centerpiece of her room. "Perhaps, we should stay in?" he said.

Tara raised her eyebrow at him in the mirror. "It isn't too much is it?" she asked.

Ethan stood up and walked to his wife offering his hand as she stepped down off the platform. "No, it's beautiful…you're beautiful. Gosh, let's just stay in." He said huskily bending down to kiss her.

Tara gave him a chaste kiss; quickly moving around him grabbing her clutch from her vanity. She could feel the wetness between her thighs. If they didn't leave right now, her thoughts of Ethan's hands running over her body would get the best of her. "I haven't seen Christian in 10 years. I want to see what all the hoopla is about!" she teased.

Ethan chuckled escorting her out. "Hoopla, indeed." He said giving her ass a squeeze.

"The Hoopla" did not disappoint.

By the end tears had trailed down Tara's face. She could feel Ethan's eyes on her with amusement as she nearly sat at the edge of her seat, spellbound. The performance…surpassed anything she'd seen in her career. Not only did Christian hone his natural talent it was prestige. Seeing him move on stage was very different from watching Youtube clips. She remembered being jealous of the naturals and the envy that came with it.

"Damn he's good." Ethan leaned into her as the final curtain fell. The audience began to clap and rave as the ensemble came forward.

Tara wiped her eyes and gave a little laugh as she clapped too. They sat three rows back from the orchestra pit in the very center with the best view.

Christian came forward as one of the principle dancers and took his bow. Tara bit her lips as he stood straight again. He looked straight at her with a smile on his face. Before sifting his eyes to the audience. She knew he was looked at her.

Tara could feel body temperature go up as Ethan caressed her neck. "Christian's invited us backstage." He said pulling her up as the other patrons made their way out of the theatre.

Tara's heartbeat blocked out every sound that was around her. Tunnel vision is what she was having right now. She'd never experienced it before. All she knew was that she had to calm herself…pretend…pretend like this was just seeing an old friend. Nothing more…nothing less. Damn him! Damn him for coming back. For sending the note.

"Ethan Karamakov!" an amused voice called from behind them.

Ethan stopped in his tracks and smiled. The older man smile graciously at Tara as he shook Ethan's hand.

"Lockwood, this is Tara my wife. Tara, Lockwood is a friend I made while abroad."

"Lovely to meet the myth that is you, my dear." Lockwood said, his eyes ever teasing. "Your husband could not speak enough of your graces."

"My husband thinks the world of me. I'm the lucky one here." Tara beamed.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to talk with Lockwood for awhile. Why don't you go ahead of me, before Christian reaches his adoring fans." He winked at her.

Don't make me face him alone. Tara wanted to plead. Instead she smiled and gave her husband a quick kiss. "Pleasure to meet you, Lockwood."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Karamakov." He replied.

The trick is to continue to breathe, Tara. It's only Christian…her conscious tried to assure her.

She took a deep breath when she came to his door. It was good that Ethan let her come first. It would give her time to fix her face.

She knocked on his door. "Yeah." a muffled voice said through the door. It was escaping it...that was definitely Christian's voice.

Tara opened the door, just in time to see Christian pulling up his slacks. His firm copper butt clear in her view. "Oh, I'm sorry Christian." Tara said instantly. The politeness was innate in her. The words spilled out of her mouth. She was reaching for the door knob, when Christian turned around.

Tara couldn't help that her eyes gave him the once over. She thought he had been handsome at the Academy...maturity fit him so well. He was a bit taller than he had been, broader, more muscular, his hair was tousled and that smile. It was still the same. It seemed to still have that same effect on her. The butterflies began to come.

Christian chuckled "It's fine, training bra. It wouldn't be the first time you've seen my bum. Come here." he said closing the distance between them. He hugged her tight. Tara closed her eyes, smelling his scent. It was mixture of cinnamon and sweat from his performance.

They seemed to hug forever. Tara closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as his grip tightened on her.

"It's been a long time since I've worn a training bra." she said not moving.

His fingertips caressed her back. "Oh I can tell." he said with edge in his voice.

Tara wasn't sure what that edge was.

Christian broke the hug and twirled her around. "Let's have a look at you." he held her hands as he took her in. "I'm very happy you came. How is it possible that you're more beautiful than you were ten years ago?" he asked evenly.

Tara blushed "Stop teasing me, Christian. It's still me. The over analyzing, bun head."

"Hey, I liked that bun." Now he was teasing. "God, come here." he breathed, pulling her back to him.

Tara let out a slight chuckle as she nestled into the embrace once more...damnit, he felt like home.

"Ten years is too long, Tara." he said quietly.

"I know. I won't do that again." she promised.

They moved back inches from each other. Tara had an overwhelming feeling in her gut.

**Christian broke the embrace to lock the door. Tara looked at him panicked; knowing what was to come. **

"**We can't. Ethan-" she started. This...was too fast. Everything was happening too fast. **

"**I give a flying fuck about Ethan right now." Christian scolded. "Plus, he'll think we've went to meet the herd of patrons." he grinned wickedly.**

**His expert fingers were on her again as their lips connected. Damnit she'd missed those lips. Tara moaned into his mouth as he found the clasp of her dress pulling it down. **

"**There's no time for that!" she pleaded with him in a hushed tone. **

**Christian looked at her eyes glazed over as he unzipped himself. **

**Tara went to the mirror and looked at herself. She saw him staring at her in the mirror. His beautiful body on full display for her. Christian's lips were pursed into a thin line as he let his index finger traces her collarbone. His right hand went to work hiking up her long dress. He smirked as he realized there were no panties to take off. Tara arched forward slightly.**

"**Do you remember this?" Christian asked with a naughty look on his face.**

**Tara arched an eyebrow "I've been trying to forget." **

"**Hmmm, I don't like that." he said with a wicked smile. His hand caressed her cheek and his index finger made its way to her mouth. **

**Tara sucked it hard looking at him in the mirror as he entered her. **

"Tara?" Christian said.

Tara sighed, her daydream coming to an end as it was getting good. "Hmmm?"

"We can't stand here hugging like this. I know Ethan isn't too far behind you." he said.

Tara blushed at the word **behind**. Jesus, get it the fuck together Tara! Her subconscious yelled at her. She pulled away from him.

Christian leaned in and gave her a chaste peck on the lips. "You look amazing in that dress." he said walking across the dressing room to retrieve his crisp black shirt.

A prompt knock told Tara the moment had passed. Her game face was on. As if he could read her mind, Christian gave her a knowing smile; leaning on his vanity buttoning up his shirt.

Ethan walked in with his 100 watt smile. "Christian, my brother." he said.

The two men embraced and exchanged jokes.

Ethan absentmindedly put his hand around Tara's waist. Any other time she would love it. This was not those times.

"What did I miss?" Ethan asked.

"You missed me telling your wife how she puts all the women here to shame in that dress. Man, you let her leave the house like that?" Christian teased.

Ethan beamed with pride.

Tara scoffed "hello? I'm not some trophy wife." she teased Ethan.

He kissed her temple "of course not. Your public awaits."

"Yeah, I know. How about we go out for drinks after this. What do you say?" Christian said.

Ethan nodded "yeah, great. Tara?"

She nodded "Sounds great." she said with a warm smile.

"Mind if I tell Tara a secret before we go?" Christian asked Ethan.

Ethan raised a skeptical eyebrow just as his Blackberry began to go off. "Sure, just don't talk shit about me." he answered the phone "This is Ethan." he said into the receiver.

Tara rolled her eyes as she leaned into Christian.

His breath tickled her ear before he began to speak. **"**I can smell you. I've missed that smell. You smell delicious." he said low and rather sensual.

Tara tried to hide her expression as Christian smile widened. He walked around her, throwing his arm over Ethan's shoulder.

"Whoever you're talking to can call you back, after you get pissed with your mate. Then the conversation will be more interesting." Christian laughed.

Ethan hung up laughing with him. The two men walked out the room together.

Tara took one last look at herself. Getting her wits together. Her ex, the love of her life had just said he could smell the scent of her pussy. That's fucking brilliant! She followed after the men, praying to God that this night would end quickly.

She could put Christian to the back of her mind...like she had done for the last 10 years. She just needed to get through tonight.


End file.
